captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Elle Sid Pierre
エル・シド・ピエール |image= Pierre France (DT) 1.png |nationality=French |birthday=August 16 |height =177 cm 171 cm (JBC) |weight =66 kg 62 kg (JBC) |blood_type=B |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder |other_names=Field Artist; Field's Beautiful Beast; Splendid Rose of the Field |relationships=Unnamed father; Unnamed mother |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic France |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Girondins de Bordeaux |past_level_1=U-21 |past_team_1=U-21 France |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=France Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=France Jr. |past_level_4=Club (Youth) |past_team_4=Bordeaux Jr. }} (エル・シド・ピエール, eru shido piēru), also translated as Alcide Pierre, is the captain and a player of France. He is an attacking midfielder and the team playmaker. Description Being from a very rich family, Pierre had a rather troubled childhood. Ever since he was very young, he felt frustrated and angry at other people's attitude towards his high status: he either was isolated, bullied, or sucked-up to by other kids and even by adults. He found an escape in football, because football has equal relations, either poor or rich, the rules applies the same for everyone, and everyone's objective is the football ball. Pierre is first mentioned on a TV news. Thanks to him, Bordeaux Jr. has won their first title in the France Junior Youth Tournament by beating Seine Jr. Youth 3-0. After losing, Michel Fisher says Seine only lost because Taro Misaki was not with them, and the techniques of Pierre are not any better than Misaki's. Because of that, Pierre goes to Paris to meet Misaki himself, and the two of them encounter each other on the stairs of the Rue Foyatier. The two have a duel, and are equal until Katagiri from the JFA interrupts and asks Misaki to join All Japan Jr. with the #11 jersey. Pierre is very patriotic and places enormous pressure upon himself to perform well for his nation. Sharing the same nickname as Taro Misaki, "Field Artist", they both have a rivalry during the International Jr. Youth tournament. He has later appeared in several tournaments and chosen as part of the Olympic France squad. Etymology *The "Elle Sid" ("Eru Shido") part in his name is a reference to Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, a Castilian nobleman and military leader in medieval Spain. Techniques Trivia * thumb|165px|Pierre has a similar color pattern in the CTJ: Get in the Tomorrow than that of his 1983 counterpart, perhaps of the great influence of that series even if the OVA adaptation appeared before the Captain Tsubasa J Anime. *Along with Jun Misugi and Franz Schester, due to his fame in France, he receives a lot of attention from female spectators and admirers, even as having his own French fan club and often being cheered on by girls while playing. He enjoys the attention and thanks his fangirls by doing his "rose salutation" in an elegant manner. *His name in the Latin-american dub and in the European dubs is "Pierre Le Blanc", both in the 1983 Anime and the remake in Road to 2002 Anime, while in the portuguese dub his name is "Pierre Gerard" (just in the 1983 Anime). In the French dub his name is "Alcide Pierre", which is just a phonetic adaption of the "Elle Sid" named into the French language. Gallery |-|Color spread= International Jr tournament (CT).png|International Jr. tournament 9c2f87a24159261959dd797a20d0a462.jpg B82811ff2497bdb1c13c3393deda613b.jpg |-|SCT= Misaki Pierre Field Artist (SCT).jpg Pierre Misaki ova3 (SCT) 1.jpg Elle Sid Pierre (SCT).jpg Pierre ova6 (SCT) 1.jpg Misaki_Pierre_(SCT).jpg|Misaki faces Pierre Pierre Slider Shot ova9 (SCT) 1.jpg|Slider Shot SCT ep08 title screen.jpg|Best Four Napoleon ova6 (SCT) 3.jpg|Napoleon & Pierre France ova9 (SCT) 1.jpg|Napoleon & Pierre's quarrel Shin Captain Tsubasa DVD 01.jpg |-|J= Pierre and Napoleon (Dream Team).jpg Squad (Dream Team).jpg Elle Sid Pierre (CTJ PSX).jpg |-|2001= Japan Jr. vs France Jr. (2001).jpg|Pierre's France Jr. vs Japan Jr. pierre01.jpg|2001 Pierre_holding_Rose_(2001).jpg pierre.jpg pierre01.jpg pierre02.jpg pierre03.jpg Pierre_(2001).jpg France Jr Youth (Road to 2002).gif |-|Art= Pie.jpg Pierre_(DT).png|U16 Pierre.png |-|Manga= World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament World Youth players ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth World Youth ch51 (BWY).jpg |-|Game= Pierre France (PSX) 1.jpg|Pierre vs Teobaldo Contine Pierre_France_(DT)_2.png|Field Artist Pierre_France_(DT)_3.png|Slider Shot Eiffel Tower Attack (DT).png|Eiffel Tower Attack External links de:Eru Shido Pierre es:Pierre LeBlanc Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from France Category:Players of Ligue 1 Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc